


Hot for Teacher

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Mentions of Bertholdt/Reiner, Mentions of Mikasa/Sasha, Past Ymir/Sasha, Single Parents, Trans Female Character, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ymir is a Hot Single Mom and Historia is her son's Hot Single Kindergarten Teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all of the AU's where Reiner and Bertholdt as Annie's dads. I felt like we needed some Family AU's with the other shifters. And then femslash make everything better, so why not?

Traffic should not be this bad at 3:00 PM on a Tuesday. Ymir usually loves her Tuesdays. She gets out of work early, it's the perfect way to celebrate getting through yesterday's Monday, but today she's spending it in her beat-up, used car trying to drive home with her kindergartener for the past 30 minutes. Fuck, they live 10 minutes from the school, why does the traffic have to be so horrific? 

Damn. Life sucks sometimes. 

Though, really, she has to admit, it's not so bad. Really. Eren is a good kid when he's not screaming or crying. Honestly, she wouldn't trade Eren for the world. Ymir's job as a mechanic isn't the greatest, but it pays better than minimum wage, and she likes working with her hands. (And she likes it when pretty girls come by completely unaware of what's going on with their cars.) Their apartment is a little on the small side, but it's in a safer area of town and the schools are pretty good. Things could be worse, she tries to remind herself. Yet, things could be a lot better if her ex-girlfriend wasn't such a twat who kept reminding her that she was “the one who didn't use a condom.” (Well maybe she would have if the stupid doctor didn't lie and tell her that her estrogen pills kill sperm) and that “being pregnant with Eren was super hard.” (oh, that bitch enjoyed having an excuse to eat everything in the apartment) 

They're at a complete standstill. The car has warmed up far too much from sitting in the sun. 

“Am I gonna go to Mama's house this weekend?” 

“Yep.”

Ymir can see Eren's face light up in the rear-view mirror. “Am I gonna see Auntie Mikasa too?”

She flares her nostrils and tries not to audibly growl. “...yes.” she says after a moment. Mikasa is Sasha's current girlfriend—excuse, fiancee now, who absolutely adores Eren. Mikasa is Perfect Mom Material, and Sasha likes to remind Ymir of that. She's a high school art teacher who teaches inner city kids how to paint on the weekends. Ymir can't help but feel jealous every time Sasha brags about how Mikasa got Teacher of the Year, again, for the Rose County School District and how Mikasa is so great with kids and how she's going to be a wonderful stepmother to Eren.

“Mommy?” 

Ymir snaps out of her thought and turns around to face Eren. “What is it, kiddo?”

“Ms. Reiss gave me a thing.”

“A thing?” Ymir has no clue what exactly her son is talking about.

“Yeah,” he says, unzipping his Pokemon-themed backpack that is far too big for his body. He holds out a folded piece of paper in his mother's direction. 

“What's this?” Ymir asks, grabbing the paper from Eren's little hand. 

“'Dunno,” he shrugs. “...I still can't read.” And with that, he bursts out into tears.

Ymir rubs her temples. She shouldn't have asked that. Eren lags behind his classmates in reading skills and beats himself up over the fact that he can't read picture books or spell simple words like the other students. Ymir doesn't think it's too big of a problem. He's in his fifth month of kindergarten. He's got time to catch up, right?

“Kiddo, don't sweat it,” Ymir holds out to her to squeeze Eren's. “You've got time. Besides, reading is boring, it's for loser nerds, and no one in this family is a loser nerd!” 

Eren's face lights up and he smiles through the tears streaming down his face. “I'm not a loser nerd!”

“That's right, kiddo,” Ymir lets go of his hand. “Give me a high five?” 

Eren reaches out his hand to slap his mother's palm with an even bigger smile. 

“So, what do we have here?” Ymir says, unfolding the piece of paper. She scans the contents of the letter. It's about parent-teacher conferences, this Friday, at 4:30 PM. Dammit, she'll have to drop off Eren earlier than she planned at Sasha's place. 

Suddenly, Ymir jolts in her seat at the sound of car horns.

“Mommy, drive the car!” 

Just her luck to get caught off-guard when traffic starts to move again. 

…

4:30 PM. Friday. Eren is safe and sound at Sasha's. Ymir's got this.

The teacher, Ms. Reiss, is not going to have a high opinion of Ymir. Ymir has never met the woman. She had to miss Eren's kindergarten orientation because she couldn't get time off work. Obviously, the teacher thinks she's some negligent parent. 

“Hey, you up next?” A voice calls to Ymir as she walks down the hall. The voice belongs to Reiner Braun, another parent at the school. Ymir is somewhat friendly with the Braun-Hoover clan. They're complete idiots but Eren is friendly with their daughter, a grumpy little girl by the name of Annie. She also works with Reiner, but she likes to occasionally pretend she doesn't. 

“Yeah, did you two just go in?” 

“Yeah, uh, apparently Annie is rough housing with some of the kids again.” Reiner says, scratching the bridge of his nose.

Reiner's husband nervously folds his sweaty hands together.“I, uh, thought it was a great meeting, though, as a math teacher I was really relived to--”

“Yeah, Hoover, we get it, you're attracted to fractions.” Ymir interrupts Bertholdt. She turns back to Reiner. “Did you mention work to her at all, 'cause I missed Eren's kindergarten orientation 'cause I working down at the shop.” 

“Ah, nah, I didn't,” Reiner puts a comfortingly hand on her shoulder. “But I'm sure she won't hold it against you.”

“Don't touch me, Braun.”

“Oh, ah, sorry.” Reiner says, removing the offending appendage. “But, I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, she's kind of hot, and you know I don't even swing that way. I think she's your type.” 

Before Ymir can even respond, the two men are already down the hall, with Reiner giving her a wave without even turning back to face her. She sighs to herself. Well, if the teacher is hot, that's good incentive to get this thing over with. 

She walks into the classroom. It's everything a kindergarten class should be, with positive posters, student artwork, and the alphabet hanging up on the wall. Ymir sees a petite blonde sitting behind her desk-- petite meaning probably not even 5 feet. She has a round face with big blue eyes behind a pair of cat eye glasses. Her straight, blonde hair reaches just past her shoulders. 

Damn. Reiner was right.

“Hey, I'm Ymir Yeager, Eren's mom.”

With a big smile across her adorable face, the teacher stands up from her seat. She gestures to the seat in front of her desk. “Have a seat Ms. Yeager.” 

Ymir sits down. The teacher extends her hand out to her. “Hello, I'm Ms. Reiss, how are you?”

Ymir nods in response and gives the hand a shake. “I'm pretty good, yourself?”

“I'm well,” Ms. Reiss nods. “Let's get started with this. I have to say that for the most part Eren is a delightful little boy, he's always very eager to volunteer as a classroom helper.”

Ymir smirks to herself.“I mean, he is my flesh and blood after all,” her face falls after a moment. “Wait, what do you mean, 'for the most part'?”

Ms. Reiss presses her lips together. “I'm sorry if this comes across as rude or prying,” she laces her fingers together neatly. “Is Eren's father at home or involved with his home life in any way?” 

Looking down at the table, Ymir presses her lips together and slides her hand into her pant pockets. She looks up after a moment, directly at Eren's teacher, straight in the eye. “I don't know if you know this, but I'm really fucking gay.”

Blush rises to Ms. Reiss' face. “I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to assume.”

Ymir dismisses her concerns with the wave of her hand. “Ah, don't worry about it, I really don't care. Probably would have been offensive if you assumed the opposite too, I mean, seeing as I'm in flannel and work boots. Anyways, uh, he sees his other mom every other weekend or so. She's annoying but we're on pretty good terms still.” 

“I'll just say, that here at Maria Wallis Elementary school we are accepting of all types of families and orientations,” she smiles warmly. “We ask about familial status and home life if there seems to be a problem going on with the student.” 

Ymir's brows furrow in concern. “So, is there something wrong with Eren?”

Ms. Reiss takes a pensive deep breath. Lowing her gaze, she looks concerned.“He's a little aggressive towards the other students, and he can get frustrated very easily. He's also far behind the other students in terms of reading and writing.”

“Oh, shit.” Ymir's jaw drops a little. “I thought the kid was okay, I mean he's five, he can still catch up to everyone, right?”

“Only if we intervene now. I suggest you call the school psychologist to schedule an appointment about screening.” Ms. Reiss hands over a pamphlet with the contact information for the school's departments. 

“Screening? For what?” Ymir asks with a confused expression.

“Learning disabilities, mostly. It's quiet possible Eren could have something like dyslexia or ADHD.” 

Sighing heavily, Ymir rolls her eyes and holds her palm up to her face. “Shit, I am a fuck up as a parent. I told the kid that being behind was okay and all.” 

Ms. Reiss comfortingly places her hand over Ymir's. “Don't beat yourself up. You're doing what you can. At least you're not trying to bring him down further or discourage him.”

“Ah, yeah, I'll get right on this.” Ymir nods. 

Ms. Reiss tilts the head to the side, causing her hair to flip with it. “Did we talk at Eren's Kindergarten orientation?”

“Nah, ya see, I was working that day and I couldn't get it off.”

“Oh, I understand completely,” she says with a bright smile. She doesn't sound judgmental, but rather completely sincere. “What do you do for work?”

“You like questions, don't you?”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Nah, it's okay. I'm a mechanic. I fix cars and shit.” 

“Oh, that's interesting...” Ms. Reiss adjusts the cat-eye glasses perched upon her nose. “I like women who are good with their hands.” 

Was, she, honest-to-God, flirting with Ymir?

“Really, is, uh, that so?” Ymir says with smirk before biting her lower lip. “Like women who are good with kids. With the exception of my ex, of course. She was bitch.” 

“Use words that help, not hurt!” Ms. Reiss warns playfully, placing a finger on her smiling lips. “I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Historia.” She finishes before writing something down on a piece of paper with Eren's name and the Yeager home address on it. 

“I'll keep note of that.”

Smiling, Historia looks down at the table and tucks a lock of her soft-looking hair behind an ear. “Well, here's Eren's progress report. It's mostly what we just covered, but also some other topics we didn't and some notes from the meeting.” Historia holds out a folded piece of paper. 

Smiling back, Ymir takes the paper out of her hand. “Thanks,” she says. She exits the classroom. Unfolding the paper, she sees there's a phone number scribbled down at the bottom. 

Hell fucking yes.


End file.
